The Legend of Amu and Ikuto
by kmc's lover
Summary: This is about how Amu and Ikuto end up being neighbors and go to the same middle school. When Amu gives Ikuto her contacts, Ikuto returns them in the wierdest way. Stay tuned to know how and why! Not really good with summaries, but great at AMUTOS! AMUTO.
1. The move

**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like this fanfic. A lot of people gave me suggestions and I finally came up with just the right one. It's suggested by three people. So get fired up read and review.(I don't own Shugo Chara, peach-pit does. Hmmp!)**

~The Move~

Amu's POV

It was the day before I was going to transfer to Seiyo Middle School Academy. I can't believe dad is going to make me move, because I don't

have " the perfect friends". I bet nobody can't see through my " cool & spicy" attitude. I am still going to miss Rima and Nagiko, who are lately going out. I have them on my phone's speed dial.

" Go to sleep Amu it's mid-night" dad said.

" 'kay dad" I wearily responded to make it sound like I was about to go to sleep.

I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_7 hours later_

"Amu, wake up it's 8:00 a.m!" dad hollered from downstairs.

I shot up from bed. "Whaaat?" I hollered back.

**Sorry that was a short chapter, but the next chapters are going to be longer. I am really sure. Now click that blue review button.(If have any corrections please do tell me). **


	2. The New School

**Sorry I haven't wrote in such a long time. I hope people are really reading my stories!( I do not own Shugo Chara, Hummp!)**

**My New School**

Amu's POV

I looked at my alarm clock it :**7:00**

"It's only 7:00 a.m!" I hollered.

"Nice one, eh?" Dad said.

Time will run fast, I thought.

_30 minutes later_

"What I just got dressed" I whispered silently at the clock.

I grabbed my pieces of toast and ran out the door, boy was I late!

That's when I bumped into a guy with midnight blue hair and matching deep blue eyes.

" What the…" I said. I saw a whole bunch of girls around him sending me death glares. Had I just bumped into a popular guy? Great, a popular guy, I hated them.


	3. Ikuto

**I hope people love my stories! I am really working hard between school work and my outdoor activities. I haven't wrote in L.O.A.I for a long time! Sometimes I really hope you guys reviewed every chapter ( Sniffle), but I guess I can't force you! Or can I?**

~Ikuto~

Amu's POV

"Bitch" I whispered silently.

" Now, using bad words are we?", the guy asked.

Ikuto's POV

_The cute pinky was a real keeper, I thought. I saw her face turn 5 shades of red, this was a stubborn one too. _I grabbed her by the hand and walked her to the front office thinking she was a "new be".

Amu's POV

He grabbed me by the hand and walked me to the front office, great this was so embarrassing. Everybody stared at us in amazement, the girls just shot us death glares. This guy was really popular, but for some reason I was falling for him. I mean his jasmine smelling black-and-blue uniform, his cute shaggy hair, and his swaying steps.

" Now my name is Ikuto and I'm the principle's son" he said while taking me to the… well I don't really know.

When Ikuto finally got the girls to scatter off we reached the front office. Oh, he must of known I was a " new be".

Ikuto POV

" Okay nobody's here so I'm going to have to "welcome" you to Seiyo Middle School Academy", I said smirking.

" Okay" she answered.

" What's your name?" I asked going behind the counter.

" Hinamori Amu", the pinkette responded shyly, she was into me alright.

" Nice name, by the way you have all classes with me" I said skimming her schedule.

"UGGGGGG" I heard Amu groan.

" What color school uniform do you want?" I asked.

" There is only…purple and green or black and blue".

Amu's POV

_Purple and green, I thought. What an ugly combination! But I don't want to wear the same uniform as him, but it is the better color. Should-_

" Hello" Ikuto said interrupting my thoughts.

" Oh, I'll take blue and black", I quickly

jumped in.

_What, What had I said! This is going to look really bad if he ushers me back again. Oh well, I had said blue-and-black, that looks really good on me. And no I am not Goth._

" Why are you following me?" I asked.

" Well, I said I have all my classes with you and besides I wouldn't get a good view." Ikuto responded naturally.

" Yikes" I said while I pulled down my plaid blue-and-black skirt.

My face turned bright red.

" GRRRRR" I said stubbornly.

I quickly glanced at my schedule and figured out my first period was: ART. Great I hated art, I always have to sit next to the weirdest people!

I quickly walked in the hallways trying to loose Ikuto, but no. He was so focused on me and my big round ass he kept on following me to first period.


	4. Contacts

**Hey everybody! It's winter break and I haven't been able to write, because of the holidays and friends calling everyday! Thanks for reading my stories and this is when everything is starting to kick in! Did you notice that? Well anyway R&R people! Guess what, I write after I get more than 10 reviews, deal? By the way just call me Honey! ( Ume Tashira listen for "THE SENTENCE") **

~Contacts~

Amu's POV

I walked into art class with Ikuto trailing behind me. What is his problem? I hated this.

I walked up to the teacher. " Umm, I am the new transfer student and where shall I sit?" I asked politely.

She pointed to a random, but open seat at the round red table. " Oh wait since your are new you have to introduce yourself to the WHOLE CLASS", she stated blankly. This teacher was STUPID, like she had it written on her forehead.

Rude, I thought. She doesn't even smile! Oh well I'll give this a try. " Hello everybody", I screamed to get everybody's attention. " My name is Hinamori Amu and I am a transfer student. A few things about me are I like red and… I am not that glad to be here!" I said glaring at Ikuto who was sweetly looking back at me. After I was finished I looked at the teacher who was grading some papers. I accidentally saw someone's paper it read 100%, and that someone happened to be Ikuto. Oh, that smart ass.

" Oh you finished, you may take your seat, thank you", the teacher replied startled at first then regaining posture. I quickly took my seat next to a slut with brown hair. And Ikuto _had_ to be sitting next me.

This teacher looked and sounded like a witch. She had a long nose, and wore a black dress that came up to her knees. _Screech crackle crack, _I heard from the chalk board She had written her name on the board it read_: _. Then she handed us a plain white piece of paper to draw on. What a boringggg teacher! See I told you the oddest, weirdest, and most boring things happen in ART.

Instead I decided to observe the slut who was currently flirting with a guy with blonde hair and ruby light pink eyes. I think I heard her call him Tadase. I think her name was… Saaya. She had curly brown hair, green short shorts the shortest you can get them without calling the underwear. She also had on a pastel orange shirt, shortest you could get without calling them a tank top we weren't allowed to wear those.

That's when I noticed. " Hey, where is your school uniform", I asked with no expression in my face.

Her light, but bright red eyes, lips, and eye shadow turned toward me. She met my cool and dark red contacts. "U-uh, this is my sc-school uniform you b-b-bitch, it's orange and green", She hollered/responded.

The whole class turned to me except for the teacher, she should really get hearing aid. I was maintaining my cool& spicy attitude _and _I was happy I made the danm slut Saaya stutter. The whole was amazed and started whispering.

" Okay everybody, SHUT UP!" .

Now she really needs hearing aid, she can hear the whispering, but not the screaming. Then she went back to grading papers.

I looked at Ikuto, he was staring lifelessly at his blank white paper. " What up Ikuto?" I asked him.( Amu: What I don't even care about him! Ikuto:*smirks*)

" I left my contacts at home and didn't bring spares", he responded.

" You can borrow mine" I responded sighing. Part of me wanted to beat him up, but that would cause precious deaf teacher over here to look.

Ikuto's POV

" You can borrow mine" Amu responded sighing.

I was surprised she actually wore contacts.

" Alright, thanks" I said cheering up.

She took off the dark red contacts, which made her most beautiful honey golden pools revealed.

Oh great now _I _was falling for _her_.

_Class Dismissed Amu's POV_

I was still thinking on how Ikuto wore contacts. WOW!

Before we left class I got a glance at Ikuto's class schedule.

It read:

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_1__st__ period: ART Teacher: Mrs. Akidiou_

_2__nd__ period: P.E Teacher: Mr. Fields_

_3__rd__ period: Lunch _

_4__th__ period: Math Teacher: Mr. Laner_

_5__th__ period: ELA 1 Teacher: _

_6__th__ period: ELA 2 Teacher: _

_7__th__ period: Science Teacher: Mrs. Coogh_

_8__th__ period: Social Studies Teacher: _

_9__th__ period: Advisory Teacher: _

( If you want to know how I memorized that lets just say I have picture perfect memory)

What? He has the same classes as me! I hate this!

I felt something on the back of my uniform. I pulled it off it read:

_Dear little strawberry (Amu),_

_I will meet you at the water fountain after school. Have fun seeing me in every class! Oh yeah, if you don't meet me you won't get your contacts back!_

_~ Ikuto_

I looked at Ikuto, he was smirking. Great I had no choice, boy did that little menace have good ideas.

Normal POV

Little did Amu know what surprise she would get after school. And little did Amu know what would happen after the meeting. And little did Amu know that really deep down she thought Ikuto unbelievably hot, sexy, and manly. Ikuto didn't know he thought Amu was cute, sexy, and astoundingly hot.

**If you want to read the next chappie R&R! Remember 10 more reviews and then the writing! Ume Tashira you broke my heart! **

**Ikuto: Honey does not own me or Shugo Chara!**

**Me: Thanks for reminding me!*Cries***

**Ikuto:*smirks*Oh, your welcome!**


	5. The Meeting

**Hey everybody I'm sooooo back! After a few days of chillin' with my old buds… and new ones leaving to Taiwan. Well, I'll be GLAD to write more. ****J (By the way, I had to re-write the whole thing, so it might not be as pizzazz as it used to be. Sorry!) L**

The meeting…

Amu's POV

_After School….._

I shrugged, but inside I was screaming like crazy. Why does this always happen to me I asked myself as I blindly tried to find my way to the water fountain. It was my first day of school and Ikuto was trying to give my contacts back in the weirdest way. I wonder what he would do… HMMM….Maybe he would pull into a kiss or maybe he would just ask me out and I, being me, would turn him down miserably *evil laugh*.

I bumped into someone with blue hair and dark red eyes, that looked awfully similar to my contacts. I picked my books on the ground and looked at him. Oh great I should of known, it was Ikuto.

" Come on spit it out, what do want to say?", I asked him.

Ikuto's POV

" Uhhh, I was wondering, wait no was going to ask you-"

" Just spit it out already", Amu said all sassy.

" Uhhhhhh, would you go out with me? I was just wondering, you know I think you understand, well any way BYE!", I said spiting out words rapidly.

I turned around and was about to walk away.

" Wait, IKUTO" I turned around and saw her inches away from my face. I touched her hand, she didn't jerk it away. A tingly sensation washed over me. I was inches away, wait no, now I was touching noses with the love of my life. Inside I felt like screaming out 'AMU, SAY YES', but of course trying to keep it cool I didn't.

Amu's POV

" Of course I'll go out with you, I love you Ikuto", I said calmly.

Wait, what was I saying? NOOOOOO! My instincts were taking over again! I hate this! Wait if these were my instincts, it means deep down I really do love him with all my heart. Oh, gosh! I do like his blue eyes and hair. Now I am falling for him, Uhhhhhh! **OK I ADMIT IT I, LIKE HIM!**

"Hello, Amu, are you okay?", Ikuto said waving his hand in front of my face.

" Yea I am fine just glad and jumping for joy!", I said cheerfully.

" Ohh ok, bye I have to walk home", Ikuto said.

" Yea me, too", I said. " Wait you walk home?", I asked.

" Yea I live at a house with red bricks and yellowish and whitish stones, and my neighbor just moved in, but I have no clue who they are.", Ikuto said.

" Yea, same here and I also have a neighbor that's house looks kinda like yours, but they have a daughter with blond sleek hair and her name is Utau.", I replied.

When I said Utau, Ikuto gasped and his mouth was open ajar.

" Hey Ikuto get away from dreamland!", I demanded,

" And Utau also said that she has a brother in my grade, and he is so hard to miss. She refused to give me his name though, hmmmm a mystery to be solved."

" Okay, that's it, that bitch is totally gonna get it!", Ikuto screamed. "She is my sister!"

I looked around and saw a whole bunch of Ikuto's fan girls looking at us, some were even running toward us.

" Get lost, you bitches", Ikuto said trying to shoo them away.

That did work, they ran away, some of them crying. I think cause they lost Ikuto. The other girls were just sending me daggers through their eyes. I mean being in eighth grade and girls giving daggers to other people? Totally uncool!

" Hey are you going to the Valentine's Day dance?" Ikuto asked.

" Well I don't know maybe." I replied.

" I was hoping to dance with you.", He said.

" I guess I'll come then, if you insist…" I said calmly.

The fan girls turned around again and all of the bloodshot eyes. I didn't really feel sorry for them, but they probably wouldn't get Ikuto anyway. I mean just cause they follow him 24/7 doesn't mean they would get my guy.

They turned around and glaring at me again. Those bitches! What do they're fuckin' ass holes want? This girl started screaming in agony, well that's what I thought. But she was really yelling out orders to the group to come and attack me. They all started charging towards me. Ikuto stood up and jumped in front of me.

" What is this, 'Girls Gone Wild'?", Ikuto asked. I gave a slap on his back.

The girls finally backed off not wanting to hit their

"master". They had pure hatred in their eyes. Those bitches! I glared at the fan girls till they ran away and into their homes out of sight. What ass holes!

I felt Ikuto's eyes on me incepting me, so I turned around his way, and he rapidly fired a question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, totally, thanks to you", I said, making it look like I had a dreamy look in my eyes, we locked eyes.

"I should get going", I said turning to the pink and purple sunset.

" Yea, me too, oh yea almost forgot, I'll pick you up at 7'o clock.", Ikuto agreed. Right before we departed he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, I returned the kiss. Then he gave me back my contacts. I quickly slipped them on and ran/walked home.

When I entered through the door of my house, Ami, my sis, came running toward me her arms flailing.

She told me mom and dad were in the kitchen. I walked in and saw dad crying. I comforted dad and they greeted me.

" Well…", Mom began. " The school e-mailed me a letter saying that tonight is the Valentine's Day dance", she continued. " So….", then she rapidly fired a question. "Who are you going with?" Dad started crying and wailing and throwing his arms everywhere and hitting more than half of us.

" I was planning to go with this boy named Ikuto.", I said.

Everybody gasped. I told them the whole story from art class all the way to the kiss.

" Oh, I need to meet this boy", mom said with pure amazement in her eyes. Dad started wailing AGAIN and ran into the bathroom saying 'I'm going to run away!'.

After mom fired more questions and I answered them we all departed.

I called Ami aside and asked her if she could help me pick out a really good dress she agreed and said I might need a lot of help from I seventh grader.

I rolled my eyes and collapsed onto my bed.

That's when the clock chimed up to **6:00 p.m**.

**Now read and review to get that next chapter honeybees! Well now I have 7 days to write my next chapter! Also all those people that like, wait no love long chapters, get ready to: read, review, and Read, and Review! The reviewing is very good for an author, now I sound like my ELA teacher!**


End file.
